Devil Kazuya
How Devil joined the Tourney A few days after Kazuya was thrown into a volcano by Heihachi, his body was retrieved by G-Corporation, a biotech firm. They managed to bring Kazuya back to life, which re-awoke the leftover part of Devil that existed inside his body. With G-Corporation's help, Kazuya began investigating the biomechanics of the Devil Gene within him by subjecting himself to various experiments. Kazuya believed that he would be able to control and unlock the power of the Devil Gene, and thus control the power of Devil. Twenty years later during the events of the Fourth King Of Iron Fist Tournament, Kazuya was supposed to meet his son, Jin Kazama, in the seventh round of the tournament. Kazuya was declared the winner by default by tournament officials, however he sensed that Heihachi had some involvement in Jin's disappearance. Heihachi's plans we're to lure both Jin and Kazuya to the tournament to obtain the Devil Gene for himself. Combined with the blood of Ogre , Heihachi hoped to achieve immortality. Proceeding to the final round of the tournament Kazuya met with Heihachi and fought him in battle once again. Heihachi emerged as the victor of the fight, but was still willing to take Kazuya to Jin. Heihachi lead Kazuya to Hon-Maru, a temple deep within the Mishima compound where Jin was being held captive. Inside Hon-Maru and upon seeing the subdued Jin, Kazuya's eyes began to glow red as Devil took control of his body. Devil confirms his theory that the other half of himself was inside Jin much to the surprise of Heihachi, who demanded to know who he was speaking with. Devil reveales himself and that after Heihachi almost killed him twenty years ago, his being seperated and that he is there to retrieve his other half. Thanking Heihachi in the process for making the search easier, he then proceeds to knock Heihachi out of the room with his telekinetic powers. Devil attempts to absorb the rest of his being, subconsciously taunting Jin, telling Jin to curse him and hate him. But the chains that bind Jin act as a Devil Gene suppressant, preventing him from absorbing his other half. Devil presumes that the Kazama blood within Jin is the reason he can't absorb his other half, but before he can do anything else, Devil is shocked to find that Kazuya has discovered a method which unifies their power. Kazuya states that Devil has now become a part of him and has complete control over the entity's power. With Kazuya and Devil now acting as one being, Kazuya challenged the now conscious Jin, who was both confused and angry after being tormented by Devil, defeated Kazuya. Following the Battle of Hon-Maru, Jin had fled and Kazuya woke up alongside Heihachi. Suddenly a squad of Jack-4's sent by G-Corporation ambushed Hon-Maru. The robots identified Heihachi as one of the targets and tried to take out both the weary Kazuya and Heihachi. The two fought off the attackers together, but eventually, Kazuya took an opportunity to flee and threw his father to their enemies. As Hon-Maru exploded from a self destructing Jack-4, Kazuya transformed into the his Devil form and flew away. Since completely unifiying his power with Devil, Kazuya seems to have become even more consumed by his evil side, taking over G-Corporation and attempting to take over the world with evil intent in his eyes. Now he got a chance to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Flaps his wings. After the announcer calls his name Devil shoots his devil laser. It then clears to show his upper body and says "Hiding behind a doll?!". Special Attacks Devil Beam (Neutral) Devil shoots an eye laserr from his forhead that if any of them makes contact with anyone. Demon Slayer (Side) Devil punches with his left fist, then he punches with his right fist and performs an electric backfist. Fly (Up) Allows Devil to fly for a brief period of time. Rising Sun (Down) Devil does a three hit spinning kick. Fury of the Devil (Hyper Smash) Based on Devil Jin's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Devil says "Go to HELL!", starts to spread his wings, and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until Devil begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground as Devil says "This is for the devil!". Devil Finale (Final Smash) Based on his Tekken 7 Rage Art, Devil Kazuya dashes across. If he hits the enemy, the enemy doubles over in pain, allowing Kazuya to uppercut the opponent in the air. Kazuya looks up at the enemy and flies towards them, crashing into them. As Kazuya's opponent falls down, Kazuya zooms down at the opponent hitting the opponent then crashes into the ground. Kazuya then throws the opponent away, and fires his laser beams at the opponent, resulting in a white explosion and a life taken from the stock. Victory Animations #Devil crosses his arms and looks upward asking "Is this all you've got?". #Devil shoots a laser into the sky then announces "This is not a fight for little girls!". #*Devil shoots a laser into the sky then announces "I told you, this fight is NOT for any little girl on the planet!". (Bowser/Shark Boy/Sailor Scout/Uighur victories only) #Devil walks toward his clapping opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then he/she begs Devil not to hurt him/her with the Star KO scream, but Devil crushes the loser in half with one single stomp. Devil then laughs maniacally. #*Devil walks toward his clapping opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then he/she begs Devil not to hurt him/her with the Star KO scream, but Devil crushes the loser in half with one single stomp. Devil then says "That's what you get for getting in my way!". (Alisa/Peach/Lava Girl/Xianghua/Zoe/Min/Beth victories only) #*Devil walks toward his clapping opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then he/she begs Devil not to hurt him/her with the Star KO scream, but Devil crushes the loser in half with one single stomp. Devil then says "It can't end! Not like this!". (Devil Kazumi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Devil flies down demanding "Where's that power?!". Special Quotes *Stupid girl! Get out of my way! (When fighting Peach, Lava Girl, Xianghua, Zoe, Min, or Beth) *This is not a fight for little girls! (When fighting Bowser, Shark Boy, any Sailor Scout, or Uighur) *This is not a-- WAIT A SECOND... Which one is the real me? (When fighting Kazuya) *You disappoint me, genes! (When fighting Bane, Falco, Bot, Geo, Number King, Charizard, Leo T., Quincy, Buzz, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Doctor Doom, Metal General, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sabrina, Pablo L., B. Biggle, R. Biggle, Pocahontas, Voldo, Astaroth, any Bubblegum Crisis universe character, or Meta Knight, Zuko (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Devil Kazuya has the same voice actors in all languages of his generic counterpart. **Like his generic counterpart, Devil Kazuya will cause harm to all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series music, including that on the character select screen, by adding an evil choir to the BGM. *The stomp Devil Kazuya did to Alisa to crush her in half has been recently confirmed to appear in various victory poses of several characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, namely Tigger from Winnie-the-Pooh, Ord from Dragon Tales, Apple White from Ever After High, Diana Barry from Anne of Green Gables, Ma-Ti from Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Aloysius Snuffleupagus from Sesame Street, Riff from Barney & Friends, Dot from Between the Lions, Arlong from One Piece, Sajin Komamura from Bleach, the Green Proton from Kidsongs, Gorbag from Lord of the Rings, Zant from The Legend of Zelda, Mike Teavee from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Groudon from Pokemon, and Giant-Man from Marvel Comics. It has been confirmed that Devil Kazuya himself will also do this stomp as his third victory pose; only this time, the loser will beg Devil Kazuya not to hurt him/her via Star KO scream. **Most but not all characters who have this stomp as a victory pose will have a special original quote against Alisa herself. ***In addition, some characters who have this stomp as a victory pose will have a special original quote against his/her rival. **Diana Barry, Apple White, and Devil Kazuya himself are the only characters with this stomp to say an original quote when they defeat their relatives or friends, usually getting upset over the death of their relatives/friend. *Despite being known as "Devil Kazuya" ingame, the announcer simply says "Devil!" when he is selected, just like in Tekken 2 and Tekken Tag Tournament 1. *Unlike his son, Devil Kazuya has three special Intro quotes from Blood Vengeance; in order of appearance in said film, they are a quote that involves moving out of his path ("Stupid girl! Get out of my way!"), a quote that includes disappointment ("You disappoint me, genes!"), and a quote that involves no young women being able to fight ("This is not a fight for little girls!"). The latter quote is also said to Reshiram and Zekrom, in which Reshiram tells him that anyone who can fight is allowed, and Zekrom tells him that it is actually a fight for "any LOSER who wants to try and battle ME!" **He along with Mokujin, the aforementioned Devil Jin, and Panda are the only Blood Vengeance characters to not have a wish quote from said film. *Uighur is Devil Kazuya's rival. Because of this, Devil Kazuya is the only Tekken: Blood Vengeance character to have a Fist of the North Star rival for a default rival. His second rival is Bane. He is given a midgame opponent in Tourney 2, who is Ozai's son, otherwise known as Zuko.